Journey through time
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Hija de un gran ex ranger rojo y una amarillo, Andros y Ashley se casaron y de ello tuvieron una hija llamada Anabell, que tiempo después se convertiría en una Ranger rojo Pirata (Fuerza Armada). Luego de derrotar al impero Espacial Zangyack, a llegado un nuevo villano que tanto Anabel y Troy (Mega Force) no pueden combatir, teniendo que ir en un viaje por el tiempo por unas gemas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, que tal?, mi nombre es Anthuanet, y vengo con un fanfiction de los power ranger x OC. Específicamente los ranger rojos, asi que si estaban buscando una historia de rangers super aventura/acción y eso, no creo que este sea, mas sera del tipo cursilero (romance) con drama y aventura y si se puede con humor. Y o ya escrito otras historias que pueden ver ingresando a mi perfil, no son de power ranger, pero puede que les gusten, no están obligados ni nada a verlos. En fin, como vuelvo a repetir esto se trata de un OC, una chica que esta para Cole Evans (Fuerza salvaje), Conner M (Dino Trueno), Mack H(Operacion Sobrecarga), Casey (Furia Animal), Jayden Shiba (Samurai) y Troy B (Mega Force), conforme pase la historia irán viendo como se desenvuelve el enrollo, si les gusta, les doy la bienvenida desde ahora, sino fue una pena.**

 **Ninguna de las series de Power Ranger me pertenece, pero mi OC Anabel por otro lado que es interpretado por Nina dobrev si!**

 **Todo esto es escrito por mi, nada obtenido de otros lugares! tal vez si una idea al ver algo, pero es muy diferente a lo que han visto, bien, sin mas seguimos.**

 *********************** ** _INTRODUCCIÓN***************_**

Desde hace cientos de años la tierra ha estado siendo atacada por diversos villanos de la fuerza del mal, que aterrorizan a cualquier ser humano, solo para dominar el planeta o hasta la misma galaxia, pero para ello también hay una fuerza del bien, unos guerreros de distintos colores que protegen y salvan a los más inocentes, ellos se hacen llamar los Power Ranger, que en su mayoría son al inicio adolecentes, ellos tienden a tener uniformes de distintos colores que identifican su rango en el equipo, El rojo siempre va hacer el líder, y en su mayoría los hombres solo han sido puestos en ese rango, aunque puede haber excepciones poco creíble pero sí, hay chicas que también pueden llegar hacer el Rojo. Pero dejando ello de lado no solo habido un grupo de Power Ranger, conforme los años han transcurrido han existido distintos equipos de Power Rangers. Aunque ahora solo hablaremos de uno de ellos, uno de los grupos de Power Ranger más poderosos y legendarios que han existido, y ellos son los Power Ranger Piaratas, constituidos comenzando por un grupo de adolescentes entre los 16 y 17 años. Empezando por su líder que es la Power Ranger Pirata Rojo, su elección fue realmente sorprendente, pero era la correcta, su padre también había sido el Ranger rojo, Andros el Ranger rojo del espacio, por lo cual al ella ser la primogénita obviamente seguía en la línea, y no necesariamente en el color amarillo como su madre Anna, su nombre es Anabel Hammond (el mismo apellido que su madre), ella combate junto con otros adolescentes (su equipo), contra el mal para salvar a gente inocente que es atacada por el Imperio Espacial Zangyack, que es una raza de alienígenas que han conquistado gran parte del universo y lo han dominado por la vía del terror y la fuerza. En el pasado ya habían intentado invadir la Tierra una vez, en ese entonces fueron detenidos, pero ahora han regresado de nuevo con el único plan de destruir la tierra, todo ello dirigido ahora por el hijo del líder del imperio el Comandante Warz Gill y no es el único que va contra ellos también esta Basco Ta Jolokia quien va por las llaves rangers, que son unos dispositivos que contienen el poder de los antepasados Ranger y que los rangers utilizan para transformarse y utilizar sus poderes aparte de los suyos propios. Anabel tuvo un mentor/amigo que es un antiguo Ranger rojo quien fue el que le dio las llaves rangers, antes de ser destruido por el emperador, él la entreno desde que era una niña (claramente a supervisión de su padre), contándole también anécdotas sobre un tesoro perdido que daría lugar a su primer viaje por todo el universo en busca de las llaves ranger, aparte ella tiene un hermano menor Jeremy de apenas 12. Para los de su equipo es la mejor líder que han podido tener, estuvieron contentos desde su primer encuentro cuando los recluto en su viaje por el espacio, y aún más desde su primera batalla cuando fueron a la tierra, desde aquel entonces nunca han fallado, siempre están unidos, por ello cada vez que ganan hacen una pequeña fiesta en su honor, aunque ella celebra por la victoria de todos, y Navi (compañera de su ex mentor) que es una lora robótica que la acompaño desde su primer viaje es la que la ayuda a convencerlos de ello también, aparte de ayudarlos de buscar el gran tesoro que en realidad son pistas que al último los termina dirigiendo al siguiente poder ranger (llave). Su ropa consiste en una chaqueta sin mangas roja, una blusa blanca sin mangas, junto con un collar de ancla encima, jeans azul oscuro y unas botas de combate cortas de color marrón oscuro con los pasadores del mis color, tiende a tener el cabello suelto (recto o lacio), pero algunas veces lo ata o simplemente a veces se pone un peinado con algún gancho atrás, pero conservando aun su pelo suelto como siempre. Al empezar tiene 16 años.

Sus compañeros se basan en otras 5 personas más, que forman parte de su equipo, principalmente 4 que estuvieron al comienzo de todo, empezando por su mejor amigo de la tierra Harry Thompson, un británico que conoció cuando era niña en un viaje con su mama en la tierra, fue el único al inicio de su equipo en ser un terrícola y a quien le dio el mobilate del ranger verde, fue con él con quien inicio su viaje de planeta en planeta buscando a nuevos reclutas, donde en el transcurso conocieron a Kayla quien era una rubia humana comerciante de flores silvestres, ella fue la segunda reclutada y a quien le dio el mobilate del ranger rosa, poco después encontraron a Azael un aventurero quien recibió el mobilate del ranger azul, luego a su regreso de ver a su padre y a su hermano, introdujo a este último al equipo dándole el mobilate del ranger amarillo, más tarde la prima de Anabel, Brooke fue reclutada por un tiempo corto en su remplazo mientras pasaban por KO-35 (mientras iba ser destruido por las naves de guerra de Zangyack donde Jeremy salió herido), y mientras buscaban el tesoro en su regreso a la tierra combatiendo las fuerzas del Comandante Warz Gill, tiempo después conocieron a Elliot Lee, quien era un terrícola que había encontrado el mobilate del ranger blanco, y con quien en el transcurso del tiempo compartieron fuerzas para derrotar al imperio. Más tarde en su lucha se encontraron con los Power Ranger Mega Force, a quien Anabel ya conocía al líder, Troy de quien era amiga desde niños, ya que Troy era hijo de su padrino Tommy Oliver (sé que no es su papa pero hagamos como si lo fuera) al comienzo tuvieron una mala bienvenida, y no solo porque ambos líderes habían sido pareja cosa que sorprendió a ambos equipos, sino porque el equipo de Troy había entrado colándose en la nave de ellos llevándose las llaves ranger, pero que habían sido regresadas tiempo después al ver su error, poco después unieron fuerzas en una batalla épica contra Basco, finalmente luego de terminar ambas luchas por parte de cada equipo cada uno había regresado a su vida cotidiana de ranger, finalmente luego de la lucha, Anabel había encontrado el tesoro junto con sus amigos, y Anna su madre al ver esto le recomendó ir a la universidad ya que mientras había combatido al imperio su madre la mando a la escuela a pesar de que Andros no quería, obviamente sus amigos (equipo) fueron y con ello fueron junto a los de Mega Force. La universidad no fue un obstáculo, Anabel había ido junto con Troy a inscribirse ambos eligiendo Medicina, donde se encontraron a un viejo amigo MackHartford, a quien habían conocido por Tommy al ser colega con el papa del chico, ambos sabían que Mack había sido también un ranger rojo y al estar en la misma universidad se hicieron mejores amigos aunque eso no iba durar por mucho ya que me Mack estaba casi por terminar su carrera de Arqueología, pero aun así seguían unidos más Anabel quien tenía una cosa junto con Mack a pesar de que él era un poco más de 3 años mayor que ella, no eran novios, pero si estaban saliendo de vez en cuando a su pesar del ex ranger rojo Mega Force quien no estaba para nada contento de ello por aun su flechazo con la ex ranger pirata. A la edad ya de 20 años de Troy y 19 de Anabel un día común para ellos, lo cual ya llamaban así a todos los días, en su camino de salida de la universidad hacia la ciudad escucharon unos gritos de las personas a lo lejos, ambos se miraron y asintieron corriendo rápidamente hacia el lugar. Donde al llegar, frente a ellos vieron una corriente de fuego por todo el gran parque central, ambos intentaron ayudar sacando a la gente de ahí, donde poco después dieron con Jayden Shiba un viejo amigo de ambos, con quien empezaron a buscar a alguna persona que estuviera atrapada, pero cuando llegaron a la laguna al otro extremo del parque, tal fue su horror al ver al último equipo de rangers Dino Carga tendidos en el suelo fuera de sus trajes, lo peor del caso era que el que estaba peor de los 5 era Tyler quien aún seguía de pie sosteniéndose el brazo mal herido mientras su equipo aún seguía inconsciente en el piso, rápidamente Anabel fue a ver al ranger rosa quien empezó a moverse.

Anabel: hey Shelby… -susurro mientras se agachaba al lado de la chica morena aun tendida en el suelo queriéndose girar para estar de espaladas al suelo- espera te ayudo

Mientras ella ayudaba al ranger rosa, los otros ex ranger rojos se acercaron al nuevo ranger rojo Dino Carga, quien ni se giró a verlos cuando lo llamaron, solo cayó al suelo de rodillas. Anabel quien se giró a ver mientras ponía la cabeza de la ranger rosa en su regazo, cerró los ojos tranquilizándose, no tenía ni idea que les había pasado, pero le traía un presentimiento malo.

Jayden: Tyler que sucedió –dijo al costado de él viéndolo preocupado

Troy quien había llegado rápido al ranger rojo lo tomo de los brazos ayudándolo a sentarse, Tyler asintió susurrando un gracias débilmente mientras se sentaba.

Tyler: fue… horrible

Tanto Jayden y Troy se miraron con preocupación para luego ver al ranger rojo frente a ellos, quien trago saliva recordando.

Tyler: salieron de la nada… y nos atacaron mientras íbamos por el parque…. –cerro los ojos

Jayden inhalo para tranquilizarse así mismo.

Jayden: que fue lo que los ataco?

Tyler: era demasiado poderoso –cerro los ojos aun aturdido- yo….

Mientras ellos esperaban su respuesta, la ex ranger rojo a unos pasos de ellos miro a la chica de color rosa quien empezó a parpadear recuperando conciencia.

Anabel: Shelby…

Shelby abrió por fin los ojos y la miro aliviada.

Shelby: Anabel… -susurro mientras sus ojos empezaron aguarse- que se vaya…

Anabel: sh-sh… tranquila, Shelby yo estoy aquí, no hay nada más –negó con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa de lado- que sucedió Shelby? Porque están así….

Shelby cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo Anabel pudo ver el miedo puro en ellos, mientras la pobre chica evitaba llorar, rápidamente la abrazo para que se tranquilizara, ya que la ranger rosa empezó alterarse recordando lo que había pasado momentos antes de su llegada.

Shelby: NOOO! Fue horrible! No –empezó a negar con la cabeza exasperada- no no…. –empezó a sollozar mientras la otra ranger la abrazaba

Anabel giro la cabeza para encontrarse con las caras llenas de preocupación de Troy como de Jayden, al parecer ya ambos sabían que había ocurrido con los rangers Dino Carga, bajando la cabeza vio como la ranger rosa se aferró a ella aun con miedo, no entendía nada se supone que ellos ya había derrotado al mal que combatían desde hace ya un año, entonces que paso ahora?, preguntándose muchas cosas sintió de pronto una mano en su hombro y no era la de la rosa que aun la agarraba de la cintura, volvió a subir la cabeza viendo a Troy quien le sonrio de lado tranquilizándola, ella solo suspiro asintiendo.

Anabel: que haremos troy? –pregunto preocupada- que sucedió?

Troy: te lo explico en el camino, ahora debemos llevar a los rangers Dino a la casa de Jayden, allí su mentor los podrá ayudar

Anabel asintió y miro a su lado a la ranger rosa, que había parado de llorar y ahora solo la abrasaba para tranquilizarse.

Anabel: Shelby… escuchaste a Troy, vamos a ir a la casa de Jayden para que puedan curarlos está bien?

Shelby subió la mirada asintiendo, y con la ayuda de la ex ranger rojo se pudo levantar, Anabel tomo uno de sus brazos poniéndolo por encima de sus hombros para así poder ayudarla a caminar. Pero cuando iba dar el primer paso una mano la detuvo.

Mike: yo te ayudo

Anabel levanto la vista observando con un poco de asombro al ex ranger verde samurái quien le sonrio en saludo, mientras veía como cargaba a la ranger Dino rosa, se giró para ver a Troy quien le volvió a poner una mano en el hombro.

Troy: Jayden llamo a su ex equipo y a su mentor que ya llego, Mike y Antonio también están aquí para ayudarnos a llevarlos a la casa Shiba

Anabel: ya veo… -giro su vista viendo como Jayden tomo al ranger rojo y a Antonio tomando al ranger Azul, mientras Ji tomo al ranger morado- vamos te ayudo con el ranger verde, tu ve por el negro –iba girarse pero la mano de Troy a un posada en su hombro no le permitió- que pasa? –pregunto mirándolo

Troy: te conozco Ana –frunció un poco el ceño- sé que no estás bien –Anabel suspiro- mira Tyler no nos ha dado ninguna pista aun, aun esta confuso por lo que pasa, solo nos dijo unas partes de cómo fueron atacados, pero no el porqué, yo también estoy preocupado, en realidad todos porque se supone que ellos ya derrotaron a Sledge, pero vamos averiguar que pasa

Ella lo miro por unos instantes, su cara reflejada de preocupación.

Anabel: esto está más allá de nosotros troy! –Elevo la voz un poco alterada, pero respirando hondo se calmó- discúlpame, pero vi a Shelby y está más que traumatizada con lo que sea que los ataco y yo estoy aquí -apunto en el suelo- sin poder hacer nada –elevo los brazos para luego bajarlos a cada lado de ella- como quieres que este

Troy: estoy igual que tú! –puso ambas manos en los hombros de ella mirándola- no sé qué a hacer… pero debo ser fuerte por esos chicos –apunto aun a los 2 que estaban en el piso- no te exijo que lo hagas, porque no puedo exigirte algo tal vez que no puedes, pero al menos inténtalo, todos estamos mal, pero lo vuelvo a repetir vamos averiguarlo y ayudar como sea tratando con estos nuevos enemigos, está bien? –Anabel solo asintió sabiendo que tenía toda la razón y Troy pudo ver de pronto como sus ojos se pusieron acuosos- lo siento…

Anabel lo abrazo con fuerza y Troy se quedó estático y sorprendido ante el repentino movimiento de ella hacia él.

Anabel: no te disculpes, discúlpame tú, yo fui la que se alteró, tú solo querías ayudarme para que entrara en razón -suspiro- debemos ser fuertes por ellos, pero la impotencia… –inhalo separándose- me subestimo

Troy: no te preocupes –le sonrio de lado- ahora vamos ayudarlos

Anabel asintió y ambos caminaron hacia los chicos aun inconscientes. Mientras ambos iban caminando con los chicos, Mack llego de repente sorprendiéndolos, mientras ayudo a la chica tomando a Riley de ella apoyándolo en él.

Mack: no se sorprendan –dijo mientras caminaban- escuche la perturbación mientras llegaba a casa y no fue para nada normal, así que aquí estoy –les sonrio de lado ambos chicos- como se enteraron ustedes?

Troy miro a la chica asintiendo mientras aun llevaba al ranger negro.

Anabel: nosotros salíamos de la universidad de la clase de lógica cuando vimos lo que sucedía, venimos rápidamente aquí encontrándonos a la gente aterrorizada, ayudando como se podía nos encontramos a Jayden y poco después al equipo de Dino carga –lo último hablando con tristeza- estaban mal heridos

Mack asintió suspirando pesadamente, mientras recordaba a ver visto mientras llegaba a la chica en brazos del ex ranger verde samurái gritando exaltada nada más cuando apareció de rende, miro al ranger verde Dino que estaba con múltiples golpes, necesitaban llegar a la casa Shiba de inmediato.

 **Que les parece soy algo nueva escribiendo sobre las serie ranger, para serles sincera solo llegue a ver a los de Fuerza Salvaje, Dino Trueno, Spd y Samurai xD. El resto no lo eh visto solo cortos de Fuerza Mistica, Operacion sobrecarga, Furia Animal y Mega Force xd el resto ni idea, pero intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda al escribir, por eso no les aseguro que sea wow magnifica la historia, comprendame no eh visto mucho,** **así** **que lo que escriba desde** **aquí** **por otros equipos ranger sera del wiki, asi que no me echen el palo, que ya les voy avisando como** **iré** **escribiendo. Les vuelvo a repetir por eso esto se trata de un OC/Cole/Conner/Mack/Casey/Jayden/Troy y si quieren que** **agregue** **otro ranger rojo** **díganme** **y** **veré** **que hago para acoplarlo a la historia, que ya** **verán** **de que ira** **tratando** **, en fin nos vemos! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**_2 Parte, solo pondré esta, porque hasta aquí llego yo con la historia._**

 _ **Solo tengo a Mi OC que es interpretado por Nina Dobrev, como al equipo de Power ranger piratas donde sale mi OC Harry que es interpretado por Harry Styles. El resto de Power ranger a su propio dueño.**_

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _Anabell:nosotros salíamos de la universidad de la clase de Embriología cuando vimos lo que sucedía, venimos rápidamente aquí encontrándonos a la gente aterrorizada, ayudando como se podía nos encontramos a Jayden y poco después al equipo de Dino carga –lo último hablando con tristeza- estaban mal heridos_

 _Mack asintió suspirando pesadamente, mientras recordaba a ver visto mientras llegaba a la chica rosa en brazos del ex ranger verde samurái gritando exaltada nada más cuando apareció de repente, miro al ranger verde Dino que estaba con múltiples golpes, necesitaban llegar a la casa Shiba de inmediato._

 ** _Ahora:_**

Cuando llegaron, Ji inmediatamente los llevo al cuarto de enfermería donde antes los ranger Samurái cuando llegaban heridos se hospedaban para recuperarse. Todos los chicos pusieron a los otros ahí, mientras que Anabell ayudaba a Ji a curarlos. Mientras ellos hacían esto Jayden empezó a explicarles tanto a Antonio como a Mike y a Mack lo que sucedía, poco después llegaron Ji y Anabell a quienes también les explicaron lo poco que Tyler había contado, muchos monstros habían aparecido de la nada frente a ellos cuando de repente desde atrás les lanzaron un rayo haciéndolos saltar, todos ellos obviamente se transformaron en sus trajes para luchar, lo que no sirvió de mucho a pesar de combinar sus ataques o mejorarlos, cada uno había caído de apoco hasta quedar al final el único en pie que obviamente había sido Tyler, quien uno de los monstros a sangre fría lo había lastimado en el brazo rompiéndolo al instante y diciéndole que tenía un mensaje de su señor, Tyler sin más fuerzas tuvo que escuchar todo, le habían dejado en claro que tenían menos de un año antes de que invadieran la tierra, no la venían a destruir, sino que convertirían a todos las personas inocentes en mutantes y esclavos para su merced, y esto ocurriría si no les entregaban las 20 gemas valom, que habían sido escondidas en la tierra hace más de cientos de años por unos guerreros de colores comandados por uno de color rojo, quien había sido el causante del encierro de su señor a causa de la gemas, que habían sido creadas por una especie de poderes mágicos salidos de cada uno y repartidos por todo el planeta, que solo aparecían de vez en cuando solo si se usaba en un determinado consiente, de cada determinado tiempo de un equipo liderado, cosa que los confundió.

Ji: puede que esté hablando de las gemas de valor…. –el mentor se giró caminando lejos de la habitación, dejando aún más confusos a los chicos

Jayden: hay que seguirlo –los miro

Todos se miraron para luego salir de la habitación siguiendo al hombre japonés quien entro a un estudio al lado de la sala, cuando entraron lo vieron revisando un estante, segundos después el saco un libro con polvo el cual soplo haciendo estornudar a Antonio quien hizo reír un poco por primera vez en horas a la única chica ahí.

Antonio: no es gracioso –la miro mal

Anabell: claro que si –le saco la lengua

Ji mientras tanto pasaba las páginas, hasta que se detuvo en una mirándola fijamente seguro escrita con algún artículo del tema, que segundos después de echar un vistazo hasta la mitad de la página instantáneamente al segundo apunto a esta con el dedo.

Ji: lo encontré

Jayden se acercó a él.

Jayden: que fue lo que encontraste Ji?

Ji: hace muchos años uno de los primeros del clan Shiba –miro a los chicos y chica enfrente de él, para luego mirar el libro de nuevo- se encontró con un viajero –volteo la hoja- este le pido refugio por una noche y tu antepasado acepto acogiéndolo en su hogar –miro pensativo la hoja- pero ese no fue el único día, se quedó mucho más, casi perteneciendo a la familia

Jayden: como que casi? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño curioso

Ji levanto la vista mirándolo.

Ji: se comprometió con la hija de tu antepasado –Jayden lo miro sorprendido- pero obviamente eso no paso, lo único que dejo antes de irse –volvió su vista a los otros- fue una gema a su amada

Todos: qué?

Jayden: una gema, explícate Ji

Ji: lo que quiero decir, es que, para un día antes de casarse le dejo una gema a su prometida, diciéndole que lo guardara hasta que el próximo ranger apareciera –leyó la hoja- ella se enojó exigiéndole que se quede y obviamente se case con ella, pero él siguió diciéndole que su viaje debía continuar

Anabell: y la abandono a un día de casarse? –pregunto enojada

Ji asintió.

Ji: pero antes le conto su historia –Anabell frunció el ceño- él era un ranger

Troy: un ranger? –pregunto sorprendido

Ji: mph –asintió- le explico que había estado viajando por el tiempo ocultado gemas de valor que eran llave de bloqueo de un gran mal, por eso se encamino en este viaje desde un principio por el tiempo, pasando por distintos grupos y entre ellos… específicamente grupos ranger –todos levantaron sus cejas en asombro- estas gemas se disolverían y aparecerían al contacto de un sentimiento o virtud dado, por lo cual ningún mal podría obtenerlos –quito la vista del libro mirándolos- solo una persona puede y más si es asociada a estos grupos

Mack: ahora que tiene sentido –miro a todos

Troy: mph -asintió- por eso fueron tras ellos –hablo comprendiendo todo lo que pasaba al poner las piezas juntas- solo un ranger puede obtener las gemas…

Anabell: Ji tu dijiste que era un viaje en el tiempo cierto –Ji asintió- entonces él era un viajero en el tiempo… pero cómo? –pregunto confundida

Mike: eso mismo quería preguntar, como lo hizo? Acaso fue como ese tipo el de la película de viaje al futuro? –sonrio emocionado

Todos lo miraron, con cara: de en serio?

Mike: supuse –se encogió de hombros

Ji: aquí dice… -ignoro el comentario de Mike y miro el libro- que solo tenía un cinturón que lo transportaba a cualquier época que quisiera, no hay más –suspiro- luego de entregarle la gema en la mano a ella se fue, tiempo más tarde ella cumplió la promesa cuando le dio la gema a tu padre –miro a Jayden quien lo miro más que sorprendido- desde entonces la gema desapareció, cuando tu padre la tuvo en sus manos simplemente se disolvió

Mack: se disolvió? –Pregunto confundido- como que se disolvió?

Anabell: cierto como que se disolvió? –pregunto extrañada

Ji: no lo sé –respondió suspirando- solo desapareció al tacto de la gema con la mano de tu padre Jayden

Troy miro a Jayden quien se veía confundido y extrañado con el tema, esto atrajo la atención de Anabell y Mack.

Troy: sabes algo de ello Jayden?

Jayden asintió mirando a los ex rangers rojo y sus otros amigos.

Anabell: qué es?

Jayden: cuando mi padre iba a ir a luchar con los otros rangers contra el maestro Xander en su última batalla –suspiro- al despedirse de mi sin darme cuenta algo empezó a brillar en mi bolsillo mientras observaba irse a mi padre, solo lo capte cuando este se apagaba, cuando metí mi mano me encontré con una cosa parecida a una perla –frunció un poco el ceño- vengan lo tengo en mi cuarto

Todos asintieron siguiendo a Jayden mientras este caminaba hacia su habitación, cuando entro camino hacia una cómoda de noche al costado de su cama abriendo uno de sus cajones y levantando un libro, bajo este saco una pequeña caja, la abrió y saco una pequeña gema de color rojo, Anabell viendo esto se acercó a él y Jayden se la ofreció para que la viera.

Anabell: así que esta es la gema… -dijo observándola

Jayden: exacto –asintió mirándola

Mike: cómo es posible?

Antonio: si no había desaparecido? –pregunto aún más confundido

Mack: si no lo recuerdan, el mentor dijo que solo estas gemas aparecerían y se disolverían al contacto de un sentimiento o virtud dado, así ningún mal podría obtenerlos

Anabell: y al ser entregado al padre de Jayden este se disolvió… -continuo- por lo cual que sentimiento fue cuando desapareció por primera vez?

Ji: por la felicidad –todos lo miraron

Mike: seguro ji? por la felicidad? –frunció el ceño arrugando su cara

Ji asintió mirándolo.

Ji: ella era tu abuela Jayden

Todos se sorprendieron mirando hacia al nombrado.

Jayden: enserio?

Ji: si, ella se lo entrego como un regalo cuando fue su primer día como un ranger samurái rojo

Anabell: y al irse a la batalla final, tuvo un momento con su hijo, que sería Jayden –se giró mirando hacia el nombrado- lo cual creo un sentimiento y la gema apareció –dijo aun sorprendida mirando de nuevo a la gema

Jayden: exacto -asintió

Antonio: aun no me lo creo –lo miraron- digo que esas cosas aparezcan así por así

Ji: es difícil de creer, pero lo es

Anabell: pero entonces… como recuperamos las otras 19… no sabemos ni por dónde empezar…

Mack: miren son 20 cierto –miro a todos que asintieron- tenemos ahora una, y si vemos el grupo de rangers que existieron complementan ese numero

Troy: quieres decir que este viajero fue a los tiempos de cada grupo ranger dejando una gema cercana a cada uno de ellos

Mack: eso es

Mike: fácil –miro sonriente a todos en la habitación- vayamos a visitar a cada grupo

Jayden: no es así de fácil Mike –dijo este mirándolo

Anabell miro a Mike.

Anabell: por si no escuchaste bien, es en cada determinado tiempo

Antonio: viajar a cada tiempo de rangers, como? –cuestiono confundido

Mack: eso es lo que trate decir lo difícil será como tratar de llegar a cada uno de esos tiempos –frunció el ceño pensativo

Anabell: pero no podemos darles las gemas –miro a los chicos- será peor

Troy: iremos –todos lo miraron- pero iremos a reclutar a todos los ranger rojos y veremos la forma de destruir a cada una de ellas, sin estas -apunto a la gema- no pueden liberar a ese monstruo, pero les haremos creer que vamos a ir buscarlas para dárselas

Mack: esa es buena idea troy, pero primero veamos como haremos para viajar… -miro a los chicos

Anabell de pronto tuvo una idea, chaqueando los dedos sonrio emocionada haciendo confundir a los chicos.

Anabell: qué tal si llamamos a los de spd, puedo contactarme con Jack, solo debo de ir a la nave e ir con Navi para hacerlo –sonrio a los presentes

Troy: Buena opción –le sonrio

?: nada de eso

Todos voltearon a la puerta para ver a un hombre que los miraba seriamente.

Jayden: quien eres y como entraste a mi casa? –pregunto serio

Merrick: soy Merrick, Anabell ya me conoce

Todos miraron a la chica que miraba sorprendida y con una sonrisa de lado extrañada al desconocido.

Anabell: Merrick… pero que haces aquí?

Merrick: vengo ayudar –suspiro- se lo que está pasando, la princesa Shayla me mando aquí para darles esto –saco un collar que tenia de colgante una estrella que en las puntas tenía pequeños diamantes que brillaban- con esto podrán viajar atreves del tiempo sin ningún problema

Mike: enserio? –pregunto emocionado

Anabell aun sorprendida se acercó tomando el collar.

Anabell: dile a la princesa que muchas gracias –sonrio de lado agradecida

Merrick asintió y apunto al collar.

Merrick: esto para los que están confundidos, abre un portal –miro a todos y de vuelta a la chica- que solo se abrirá al término de cada misión, me refiero a cuando encuentren a cada una de las joyas –todos asintieron- les dará también la opción de una hora para entrar o se quedaran atrapados ahí

Mike: Wow, esto parece de película

Merrick lo ignoro volviéndose hacia Anabell.

Merrick: así que ten cuidado cuando inicies el viaje –Anabell asintió- contigo solo podrá ir otra persona mas

Antonio: qué?

Jayden: Antonio –dijo serio y miro al tipo- gracias por el collar- Merrick asintió- pero porque solo una persona?

Merrick: porque podría causar una paradoja en el tiempo, se supone que no pueden ver a personas del futuro, y más si esas personas son sus hijos –miro a Anabell

Anabell: entiendo –asintió- por cierto te quedaras?

Merrick: si –asintió- aquí necesitan ayuda mientras viajan dos de ustedes, por lo que veo, les dieron una lección dura al último equipo

Anabell: si….

Troy: Ana –tosió falsamente- nos vas a presentar

Anabell: oh, discúlpenme –se giró a ellos- chicos él es Merrick Baliton él es el lobo lunar ranger del equipo de rangers Fuerza Salvaje –el mencionado asintió- lo conocí en ese viaje que spd mandó al pasado a mi equipo –rio recordando con humor- Merrick ellos son Jayden Shiba ex ranger rojo samurái y dueño de la casa –Jayden asintió en saludo- su mentor, Ji…. Los chicos de allí son de su ex equipo, Mike ex ranger verde y Antonio ex ranger dorado, luego esta Mack Hartford ex ranger rojo del equipo operación sobrecarga –Mack le sonrio asintiendo también en saludo- y Troy Oliver ex ranger rojo del equipo de Mega Force –Troy asintió

Merrick: un gusto –asintió a ellos y luego se giró de nuevo a la chica- por otro lado cuando empezaras ese viaje?

Anabell: cuanto antes, pero debemos ver quienes irán –miro a los chicos

Jayden: yo me quedare, ayudare en lo que se pueda mientras Tyler y los demás se recuperan en la enfermería

Mack: yo tampoco iré

Anabell frunció el ceño.

Anabell: Porque?

Mack: iras a mi tiempo –le sonrio de lado- no puedo ir a un tiempo donde me veré a mí mismo en el pasado a pesar de que hayan sido ya 6 largos años desde que fui un ranger, siento no poder acompañarte

Anabell: no te preocupes –le sonrio comprendiendo- entiendo

Se miraron por varios segundos hasta que Troy se sintió molesto del momento tosiendo falsamente de nuevo.

Troy: entonces iremos los dos

Anabell lo miro asintiendo.

Anabell: así parece

Ji: mientras más rápido vayan más tiempo tendrán para reclutar a todos los rangers –miro a los dos chicos que asintieron hacia el

Jayden: Ji tiene razón, así que vayan, nosotros estaremos a cargo del lugar por si pasa algo en su ausencia

Anabell: está bien, pero llamare primero a mis padres y a mi antiguo equipo, ellos también van a querer ayudar

Troy: cierto yo iré hacer lo mismo -asintió

Ji: vayan, yo iré a ver cómo están los otros –dijo reiterándose del estudio

Mack: iré a llamar a los chicos también y a mi padre para decirles que está sucediendo

Jayden: yo también iré a llamar a Emily, a Kevin y a Mía para ver si están cerca

Anabell: bien –asintió-

Anabell se retiró caminando al patio trasero de la casa, sacando su celular de donde estaba en el bolsillo de su pequeño bolso, marco el número de su madre y camino de un lado a otro hasta que ella contesto.

Anna: Ann, donde estás? Estaba esperándote con el almuerzo

Anabell: mama –dijo seria

Anna: sucede algo cariño? –pregunto extrañada

Anabell suspiro y empezó a contarle todo, hasta que Andros apareció en la línea.

Andros: asegúrate de estar bien, todo depende de ti y Troy, hagan bien las cosas en cada tiempo para traer las gemas, y reclutar a todos, cuídense y princesa cuidado de poder alterar las cosas en cada tiempo

Anabell frunció el ceño aunque no la vieran.

Anabell: que quieres decir?

Andros suspiro.

Andros: hija recuerdas lo de Cole….

Anabell cerró los ojos, recuerda el dolor, mucho… regresando a ese día que uno de los enemigos de SPD los teles-transporto al pasado, aunque fue el mejor día de su vida, conoció a un gran chico Cole Evans quien en ese entonces era un ranger rojo, y que al instante se enamoró los días en que ella y su equipo se quedaron con los de Fuerza Salvaje, Cole había correspondido al mismo tiempo, pero cuando llegaron los de spd por ellos su mundo se vino abajo al ver que dejaría al amor de su vida, desde aquel entonces lloro todas las noches hasta que repuso sus fuerzas por su equipo ya que todavía tenían la misión de derrotar al imperio y salvar al universo. Es por eso que le alegraba tener una oportunidad más con Mack quien le correspondía también, desde hace mucho por alguna extraña razón, él ya le había confesado que le gustaba desde que la conoció, y ella obviamente se sonrojo recordando ya que en aquel entonces todavía era la novia de Troy, tenía apenas 13 años en esos tiempos…. y regresando al presente respiro hondo para contestarle a su papa.

Anabell: se lo que quieres decir… veré a Cole de nuevo, pero no pasara nada, tengo algo ahora en el presente…. Estoy saliendo con Mack…

Andros: no solo por eso…. Eres muy bonita, sé que cualquier ranger caería ante ti al verte –eso le hizo recordar los otros viajes con los de Dino Trueno y Furia Animal

Anabell volteo los ojos.

Anabell: papa –se quejó resoplando

Andros: está bien, solo ten mucho cuidado si… recuerda que mama y yo te queremos

Anabell: lo sé, yo también me quiero –Andros rio- está bien los quiero también, al peque también

Jeremy: hey te escuche! –exclamo llegando recientemente a la conversación

Luego de despedirse de sus padres y hermano llamo a su mejor amigo.

Anabell: Harold…

Harry: estas bien? Vi lo que sucedió en los noticieros

Poco después de eso le conto los acontecimientos y lo que sucedería.

Harry: le avisare a los chicos, llegaremos como máximo en menos de una hora, no te preocupes, solo céntrate en esas gemas, todo les ira bien a ti y a Troy

Anabell: gracias Harry –sonrio de lado- siempre puedo contar contigo

Harry: bueno para eso están los mejores amigos, solo ten cuidado, ya sabes a lo que me refiero

Anabell: lo sé, tú también cuídate y los chicos igual, saludos a todos, cuidado y no se olviden de que Navi está en la nave creo… sino pregúntele a Jer, tal vez se la llevo con él a casa, en fin –suspiro- nos vemos en unos meses

Se despidió y con eso entro a la casa, donde ya Troy había hablado también con sus padres del tema, y también se encontró con Emily y Mia quienes la saludaron, poco después con Troy fueron a ver al grupo caído aun inconsciente a excepción de uno quien se había levantado recientemente y ya sabía lo que iban hacer.

Tyler: cuídense chicos –dijo mirando ambos

Anabell: no te preocupes, ahora solo ocúpate por sanar, está bien –sonrio de lado- que Troy y yo nos encargaremos del resto

Tyler asintió.

Tyler: gracias –sonrio de lado

Anabell: de nada, nos vemos

Troy: si, nos vemos en unos meses, mejórate –le sonrio

Tyler: adiós chicos

Minutos después ambos chicos fueron al pateo dentro del doyo donde atrás de ellos estaban Jayden, Antonio, Ji, Mike, Emily, Mia, Merrick y Mack viéndolos despedirse.

Ji: cuídense

Troy: no se preocupen, regresaremos con todas las gemas

Anabell: si, más bien cuídense ustedes en nuestra ausencia

Luego de unos abrazos y despedidas, Anabell llego frente a Mack quien le sonrio y ella sin poder aguantarse lo abraso.

Anabell: cuídate

Mack: tú más bien, regresa a salvo a mí

Anabell: siempre –sonrio en su hombro- tú quédate a salvo por mí de acuerdo

Mack: siempre

Ambos se separaron y se sonrieron, cuando Mack se inclinó y la beso, ella sonriendo lo tomo del cuello dándole un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios, segundos después se separaron sonriéndose, sin impórtales que todo el mundo les miraba, la mayoría con unas sonrisas, a excepción de dos que bufaron mirando a otro lado y uno que miro serio y incrédulo la escena no esperando lo que pasaba.

Troy: es hora –dijo atrás de ellos a un lado

Anabell: regresare pronto –sonrio

Mack: y aquí estaré esperándote –le sonrio

Ambos se dieron un último abrazo, antes de que Anabell caminara hacia el lado de Troy. Merrick ya les había explicado como utilizarían el collar, así que ambos tomaron el colgante del collar que ahora estaba en el cuello de la chica concentrándose en un lugar, persona y tiempo específico, ambos pensaron en el primer equipo ranger y en una persona en especial, su tio, Jason Lee Scoot, pronto una luz brillo al lado de ellos, un portal se había abierto, era igual a un aguajero negro pero de color morado, ambos se miraron y con una última despedida a los otros con la mano entraron al portal.

 **Escribiria mas... pero sin suficientes seguidores, lo dejare aqui adios! xd**


End file.
